Tragedy
by GothicChick2007
Summary: Summary inside! Dont own Camp Rock or anyone related to it.
1. Chapter 1

(Summary)

Caitlyn has been friends with Connect Three since before they were famous they grew up together. A year after Shane's summer at Camp Rock tragedy strikes Caitlyn. Caitlyn looks toward her best friends to help her through the terrible time. Nate tries to pick up the pieces to put Caitlyn back together.

Chapter one: Tragedy

Caitlyn was sitting in front of her TV with her friends. Nate had his arm around her shoulders. They were talking well Shane and Mitchie were asleep. Jason was intensely watching the TV when a knock came to the door. Nate heard Caitlyn groan as she had to move. Nate followed her. She opened the door smiling at something Nate said to her. Her smiled drop when she saw who was outside. Two police officers.

Can I help you asks Caitlyn. Are you Caitlyn Gellar asks one of the officers? That's me she says. May we come in asks the two officers. Yes may I asks what this is about asks Caitlyn as she reaches for Nate's hand. I am Officer Tom Jackson and this is my partner Office Mark Carlson. Tonight around 11pm your parents were involved in an accident on their way back from the airport starts Officer Tom. They're ok right though they are going to be ok says Caityln as she felt Nate slip his arm around her waist.

I am sorry but, your parents were both killed your father died in the accident and your mother died at the hospital I am sorry says Officer Carlson. The two officers leave. Caitlyn felt the tears begin to fall. Nate wrapped his arms around her as she collapsed in tears crying. Her crying woke up Shane and Mitchie as well as got Jason's attention. Caitlyn says Mitchie as she walks toward her friend.

My parents she starts as she gribs onto Nate. What asks Mitchie as she looks toward Nate? Her parents were killed in an accident says Nate as he looks at his friend and bandmates. Mitchie put her hand to her mouth. Shane wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. Caitlyn held onto Nate's shirt crying. A little while later she had fallen asleep. I'm gonna put her in her room says Nate as he picks her up. He walked up the stairs and headed for Caitlyn's room. He placed her on her bed and pulled her covers over her. He kissed her head and headed back down the stairs.

Mitchie looked at Nate. How did this happen asks Shane? They didn't go into explaination but, what is she going to do she doesn't have anyone says Nate. She has us says Jason. Yes we have plenty of room at home says Shane. One step at a time says Nate as he looks at them. Suddenly he heard screaming.

Caitlyn yells Nate as he runs up the stairs. He runs into her room to find her tossing and turning. Caity he says as he reaches her. She opens her eyes and wraps her arms around him. Your ok your ok I am right here he says as she starts to cry. Stay with me says Caitlyn. Of course he says as he lays next to her and wraps his arms around her as she falls back into a steady sleep.

(Next Morning)

Nate woke up to find Caitlyn gone. He looked around her room to find her sitting at her desk with a picture of her and her parents. She was clearly crying. Nate stood up and walked over to her and knelt down next to her. Hey he says. Why them why did they leave me says Caitlyn as she cries. I don't know I really wish I could answer those questions for you but all I know is that everything happens for a reason but, Caitlyn you are not alone you have me you have Mitchie and you have Shane and Jason. None of us are going anywhere says Nate as he takes her hand. Thanks she says as she hugs him. Anytime he replies.

They walked down stairs to find Shane,Mitchie and Jason asleep in the living room. I'll make the coffee says Caitlyn as Nate lets go of her hand long enough to wake his brothers and friend up. Nate says Mitchie as she opens her eyes. Morning coffee's in the kitchen says Nate as he wakes up Jason and Shane. Kitchen he mumbles to his brothers as he heads into the kitchen to check on Caitlyn.

She was sitting at the counter with a cup in her hand. He realized that it was her mom's coffee mug she had bought when she was on tour with Connect 3 Last year. She loved this cup because she thought she was losing me and when I came home with it she was so happy that I still thought of my mom as my number 1 best friend as well as my mom and now I don't have her what am I suppose to do Nate. How do I live without my parents asks Caitlyn?

I don't know I honestly don't but, I will be with you every step of the way says Nate as he hugs her. Thanks Nate she says as she leans into the hug. Shane walked into the room. Have you looked outside asks Shane? No why asks Nate? There are camera's everywhere says Mitchie as she walks in. Why asks Caitlyn as she looks at her friends. They found out about your mom and dad and its news worthy because you're an up and coming producer who happens to work with and be friends with Connect 3 says Jason as he walks in. Did you just guess all of that asks Nate? No its all over the paper this morning says Jason as he hands Nate the paper that had a front page story about the accident. It was a picture of the completely destroyed car. Caitlyn eye caught it. Nate looked at her. You don't have to see this he says. No I need to what does it say asks Caitlyn.

That your parents were stopped at a red light when a drunk driver blew the intersection says Nate as he reads it. The guy was taken into custody a little while later says Nate. He fled the scene asks Mitchie? Yes says Nate. Caitlyn couldn't handle it anymore she took off running and ran out of the house and got in her car and took off. Where is she going asks Mitchie? I know you guys stay here says Nate as he sneaks out the back into his car and follows Caitlyn.

(The beach)

Caitlyn was sitting on a wall crying. She had been there for a few minutes just staring at the water. Caity says a voice. Nate she says through her tears. He walks up to her and wraps his arms around her. She cries even harder as he holds her. Shh your ok you're going to be ok says Nate as he holds her. Do you remember when we found this place says Caitlyn a few minutes later? Yea we were 12 we had some crazy idea to run away because we were mad at our parents says Nate as he looks out at the water as he sits up on the wall. That fight seems so dumb now says Caitlyn. We were 12 says Nate as he looks at her.

I know she says as the tears come back. Nate pulled her toward him so her head was against his chest. She started to cry again. Nate just held her.

(Few hours later)

Nate had called Shane to come get Caitlyn's car. Caitlyn was asleep. He had put her in the passenger's seat of his car. Shane showed up. Mitchie was in the passenger seat. She got out of the car and took the Caityln's keys from Nate and got into Caitlyn's car. Nate and Shane got back into their respective cars and headed back toward Caitlyn's home. Nate just looked at her the sadness on her face was present and all he wanted to do comfort her but, he knew that he needed to be there for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Few Months later

Caity says Nate as he walks down the stairs of his house. In the kitchen she says. Nate walked toward her voice to find his girlfriend sitting at the Island. She hadn't stepped foot in her own house since the funeral. Nate, Shane and Jason just moved all her clothes and stuff into the guest room that was now her room. How are you doing asks Nate as he walks up behind her and kisses her head. I'm ok today I promise don't you have to be at the studio asks Caitlyn? Well I do but I am on strict orders to bring you with me says Nate. Nate that's not my scene anymore says Caitlyn. Cait do ever think that maybe music might just help you through this says Nate as he looks at her. My parents are gone nothing will help me says Caity as she runs up the stairs.

Caitlyn yells Nate as he runs after her. What! What could you possibly think would change my mind that girl who you think I am died the day her parents did along with her dreams about being a producer yells Caitlyn. Nate turned toward her. Your parents wouldn't want you to walk away from your dreams Caitlyn. They wouldn't want you to give up babe because if you give up that means you are trying to erase everything about you that connects you to your parents and you can't erase them Caitlyn they are your parents the people who would want you to live a life worth being proud not running scared because that is not the Caitlyn Gellar I know and love says Nate. Caitlyn head perks up.

You love me says Caitlyn. Nate blushed. Answer the question she says. Yes he replies. She smiled for the first time in months that was a real smile. Nate I love you too she replies. The two leaned in for a kiss. Maybe your right I need to start living my life says Caitlyn. Then come with me to the studio I need my girl with me producing. Knowing you've got my back means that I can do anything says Nate. Caitlyn smiled as she kissed him again.

(Studio)

Mitchie was with Shane in the studio. They were waiting for Nate to show. Do you think that he convinced her to come asks Jason? I hope so says Mitchie. She's going to be ok Mitchie says Shane as he looks at his girlfriend. She hasn't been the same and I get that she lost the two most important people in her life but, man I hope she knows that we are here for her for whatever she needs says Mitchie.

I know that says a voice. The three turned to see Nate and Caitlyn standing in the doorway of the studio. Caitlyn says Mitchie as she jumps up to hug her friend. Don't you guys have a song to record or am I here for no reason says Caitlyn once she pulls out of the hug. Mitchie smiled. Thanks says Caitlyn. For what asks Mitchie? For getting Nate to get me here says Caitlyn. Your welcome I just want what's best for my best friend says Mitchie. I love you best friend says Caitlyn. I love you too best friend says Mitchie as they hug.

(Few hours later)

Let's here the play back says Mitchie. Its amazing says Caitlyn. You think asks Nate as he looks at his girlfriend and his best friend. I do she replies as she kisses her boyfriend. Thanks says Nate with a smile. So are you going to add any mixes to it asks Jason? I actually was just about to do so says Caitlyn as she hits a few keys on the laptop. A cool rhythm went through the song. I love it says Shane. Totally us says Mitchie. Then ladies and gentleman my work here is done says Caitlyn with a huge smile. Time to go home says Nate as he looks at his brothers. I agree says Jason and Shane.

Then let's go says Mitchie as she heads out the door with Shane's hand in hers. Nate reached for his girlfriend as she slung her bag over her shoulder. Caitlyn leaned into Nate as they walked out the door. Only to be met by the flashing lights of camera's. How do they find us every time asks Shane as they walked to their separate cars. I have no idea says Nate as he slides into his car with Caitlyn in the passenger side of the car. You ok asks Nate? I am fine she replies as she takes his hand. I love you says Nate. I love you too she replies.

(Few years later)

Nate you home asks Caitlyn as she walks through her home that she shared with her husband of a year. Kitchen he says. Caitlyn walked into the kitchen to find him cooking. How was the doctor asks Nate? I'm fine says Caitlyn as she sits on the kitchen counter. Caity you've been throwing up for days and you fine asks Nate as he looks at her?

Well it's nothing they can really treat but, it should be over o I don't know in about 9 months says Caitlyn as she slips off the counter and out of the room. Wait what asks Nate? She had already headed up the stairs. Nate chased her up the stairs.

Caitlyn what is going on asks Nate? What do you think she asks? That you I mean we are having a he starts. We are I'm pregnant Nate you're going to be a daddy she replies. Nate walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. Caitlyn laughed as he spun her around. I love you says Nate. I love you too she replies.

(Next Day)

Caitlyn looked down at the headstone. Hey mom, dad she says as she kneels down in front of the stone. Nate was in the car. They were heading to the studio. I going to be ok says Caitlyn as she began to cry. I love you guys so much and I miss you but, you left me in good hands. I came by to tell you that Nate and I are having a baby we really wish you were here but, we know you watching over us see you soon says Caitlyn as she turns toward the car. Nate was leaning against the car when she walked over. You ok he asks? Never better I love you she says. I love you too he replies as he kisses his wife. The two get in the car and head for the studio

(Studio)

Nate and Caitlyn walk in hand in hand. Shane and Mitchie were in the recording booth well Jason was standing on the producer end of it. Jason why are you in my seat asks Caitlyn as she walks into the studio. Well we thought we go ahead and get started Caitlyn he replies as he slowly moves out of the chair. She smiles as her brother in law. You two ok asks Mitchie? We are perfect says Nate as he kisses the top of his wife's head. What's going on asks Shane? We have news says Caitlyn as she looks at her friends. What asks Jason?

Caity's pregnant says Nate with a smile. O my says Mitchie and Elle who had just walked in the room. The two girls wrapped their arms around her. Congrats bro says Jason and Shane. Thanks man says Nate as he hugs his brothers as the girls continue to jump up and down. Nate looked at Caitlyn smile. He loved it and how it caught her emotions just right.

(9 months later)

Caitlyn was holding a baby girl in her hands. Nate was standing next to her. They were heading home with their 2 day old daughter. Amelia Jessica Grey says Caitlyn as she holds her. Ready to go home asks Nate? Yes she replies as she looks up at her husband. The two soon left the hospital. Nate pulled into their driveway .Welcome home Amelia Jessica says Nate as he opens the door to their home. Just as everyone yells surprise.

Mitchie, Shane you did all this asks Caitlyn as they walked into the house. Yes along with Brown, Connie, Elle, Jason, the camp rock campers even Tess says Shane with a smile. Thanks bro says Nate as he hug his older brother. Anytime can I hold her asks Shane? Sure she is you niece says Caitlyn with a smile as he took Amelia. I cant wait to have one of my own someday says Shane. Mitchie smiled and looked at Caitlyn. Maybe that day will be here sooner than you think says Mitchie as she looks at her husband. What asks Shane? 8 months from now you are going to be a dad says Mitchie. Caitlyn smiled for the two of them. Everything had fallen into place and even though she missed her parents she had a family that loved her and she wouldn't change that for the world. Nate wrapped his arms around her. I love you he says. I love you too she replies as they kiss.


End file.
